


In Training

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and horny meets older and hornier.</p><p>Also, wordcounts are off again. 100 as speaketh Word and g-docs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Training

"No teasing." Eric growled, winding his hand in Grell's hair. "I'm looking for follow-through."

"You know I like it rough… ah!" Eric was possibly the only Reaper who had to pull her up to kiss her, holding Grell fast against his broad chest. Still, as much as she liked him and his talented mouth, she nipped at his lip for being abrupt. He was young, and she’d teach him better manners. "Behave."

"Don’t want to, Senior." He nuzzled her ear, nipping at the lobe, rubbing himself against her. Oh, he certainly was a big boy in every way, wasn’t he?


End file.
